Game Week
by idk97
Summary: Chiron is starting a yearly game week but when a mishap happens. Percy must decide between two girls. Sucky summary good story.
1. how it all started

**Imagine that Silena and Beckendorf had survived through the Last Olympian and were still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

Percy's POV

"This week's council has an important announcement." Chiron stated to the cabin leaders who were there for their weekly meeting. "We will have a game week in which all of you will team up and form a full week of fun for the entire camp. You can create any activities you want with the approval of myself. The game week will take place in a week until then you have time to work."

"What kind of activities are you talking about?" Katie Gardner of the Demeter Cabin asked.

"Anything remotely amusing or entertaining is accepted with my permission. Now I will be pairing you up to create ideas for game week." Chiron replied.

"We aren't able to pair ourselves up?" Connor Stoll of Hermes asked.

"No!" Chiron shouted abruptly.

"Okay, geez it was just a question." Connor said.

"Okay the pairings are Micheal Yew (Apollo) and Beckendorf (Hephaestus), Grover Underwood (satyrs) and Connor Stoll (Hermes), Clarisse (Ares) and Annabeth Chase (Athena), Katie Gardner (Demeter) and Thalia Grace (Zues), Nico di Angelo (Hades) and Tyson (Poseidon), Pollux (Dionysus) and Travis Stoll (Hermes), and Silena (Aphrodite) and Percy (Poseidon). I've put you in these groups intentionally because I think these will work out best. Now go and plan with your teammate." Chiron announced.

"I'm with Clarisse." Annabeth said in utter shock.

"Nico scary." Tyson complained.

"Well good luck with that you guys. See you later." Percy said as they all broke apart to be with their new partners.

As Percy approached Silena he was scared. He looked over and saw Annabeth and Clarisse arguing already. He was going to have to build a whole day plan in which everyone would be there.

He took a step forward and asked "Hey Silena what's up?"

"Not much." she replied in her usual happy tone.

"So what you wanna do for this game day thing?" Percy said

"Hmm… I'm not really sure." Silena replied.

"I guess we could do a dueling tournament." Percy suggested.

"Sure let's do it." SIlena agreed.

They walked up to the big board where everyone was signing up for a day and an event. Friday was Tyson and Nico and they were doing a carnival for their day, Grover and Connor were planning an all day karaoke concert plus they also had some other activities planned for Thursday, and Annabeth and Clarisse somehow came to a decision that they were going to do an Ancient Greek day with chariot races for Tuesday. Those were the only people sign up for now so Silena and I signed our dueling tournament idea up for Wednesday.

After Silena and I finished our plans we promised to meet up tomorrow and start working some more. As I was walking back to my cabin I met up with Grover on the way.

"So what do you think about this game week thing?" I asked Grover.

"It's okay I guess." He said.

"I kinda like it." I told him, "I think it will actually be kinda fun. It is gonna be a lot of work though."

"I wish I would have been paired up with someone else though. At least I didn't get Clarisse like Annabeth." Grover said.

"She's probably gonna kill herself by the time this is done." I laughed.

"Ya, you're probably right. Well I gotta go man see you tomorrow." Grover said as he left.

As I walked into my cabin I saw Tyson sitting on his bed and Annabeth sitting on mine. Tyson was being, well, Tyson sitting on his bed and talking to Annabeth about the most random and pointless things. Annabeth was reading and saying "cool" and "wow" a bunch of times after Tyson finished a sentence but she looked amazing though with her blond hair hung back in a ponytail. This is one of those times I wanted Tyson not to be here and I wished he didn't have the mind of a 10 year old and be sensible enough to pick up that I wanted him to leave.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said casually.

"Big brother!" Tyson said as if he was surprised that I came back to my room.

"Hey guys so how's your game week project going?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"IT FUN BIG BRO ME AND NICO ARE DOING CARNIVAL! NICO SAID IT OKAY AS LONG AS THERE'S A HAUNTED HOUSE!" Tyson shouted at me which scared Annabeth who had started to read her book again but now had thrown it across the room.

"TYSON STOP SCREAMING!" Annabeth screamed.

Tyson shrugged and started drawing on a pad of paper on which he was making some sort of fish-horse crossbreed.

"What about you Annabeth?" I asked again.

"Clarisse and I finally decided on something after arguing for like 20 minutes." She said as she went over and picked up her book. "We're doing a chariot race and an Ancient Greek day. What about you?"

"Oh, we're doing a duel day. People will sign up and we'll have a tournament. All weapons allowed, no killing or you're disqualified." Percy said excitedly.

"Ah man! Why'd you put in that no killing rule that would've been fun." Annabeth complained sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny." I shot back in the same sarcastic tone.

"Yes, yes I am." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You think you know everything don't you Wise Girl?" I asked playfully.

"More than you Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth challenged.

I was so caught up in the moment I didn't notice our faces moving closer and closer together and I didn't even remember that Tyson was in the room until he shouted, "LOOK!"

Annabeth and I jumped away from each other as fast as we could and I looked over to see what Tyson was showing us. It looked like an animal with a one eyed fish's head, a horse's legs, and a cow's body.

"That's great Tyson. Well I think I got to go it's getting late. See you at dinner she said as she was getting ready to leave.

After Annabeth left I was super pissed at Tyson. I know he didn't mean to because he didn't understand what was happening but I was still mad. I told Tyson his picture was cool and he hung it up on a wall right next to his bed with his other pictures. Tyson wanted to keep talking but I told him that I wanted to just read. I picked up the magazine Annabeth had left by accident I'm guessing and turned to a random page and started reading.

When I looked at the page it had writing all over it and it was in Annabeth's messy yet perfect handwriting. Then I realized what this was, it was a dating test. The person who Annabeth had been testing got 90 out of 100. I couldn't believe it Annabeth liked someone else.

"Dammit!" I shouted but then looked around for Tyson but it looked like he had left.

The loudspeaker sounded telling me it was time for dinner. I walked angrily to dinner and I didn't talk to anyone. As soon as I was done I marched back into my cabin and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up it was 10 am on Monday. I went over to the Aphrodite cabin to start the project with Silena. We didn't really need to do much except set up the tournament board so we just made a sign-up sheet with 64 available slots so that the tournament would work out evenly. When we were done I was the first sign up on the list.

"So I guess that's it Silena were done." I said a little harshly.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked so sweetly that it seemed like not telling her would be a crime.

"Well you see I like Annabeth-" I started

"No duh!" Silena interrupted. "Sorry go on."

With a harsh look I continued, "Well you see I like Annabeth and I think that she might like someone else."

"Really?" Silena said surprised.

"Ya!" I said.

"Well you know every girl at camp likes you right?" Silena said getting closer to me.

"That's not true I doubt anyone likes me!" I complained angrily.

Then without warning she kissed me. I was so surprised by this I couldn't think.

When we broke apart she said to me, "I wouldn't say anyone."

**So that was the first chapter be sure to leave comments and this story is partially written so i'll update fast. **


	2. Game Week begins

**heres ch 2 hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Percy jackson and the Olympians series... i wish i did**

* * *

><p>"We kissed" I said to myself<p>

It was the night that Silena kissed me and Tyson was asleep in his bunk next to me. I wasn't really sure about the kiss though. I still liked Annabeth but Silena _kissed_ me and I _know_ she likes me. Silena was probably the hottest girl at camp but Annabeth was still beautiful and I had known her longer than anyone besides Grover. I didn't know what I was feeling; joy, fear, anger? I decided to go out and watch the lake and try and think.

As I walked out of my cabin and towards the lake thought I heard the leaves in a nearby bush move I turned around and I didn't see anything unusual. Then I noticed someone was already out there on the beach. It was Silena.

I thought to myself, "Oh ya this is gonna help me think."

Silena was wearing a really, really tiny hot pink bikini and she looked just as hot as a girl could be. I couldn't believe that she liked me and I wasn't sure about her. I decided I would go talk to her.

"Hey Silena." I said walking up.

"Hey Percy." She said but there was an awkward feeling in the air.

"Silena listen about earlier today. It's fine don't worry." I told her.

"Are you sure." She asked needing reassurance.

"Positive." I said

"So what are we like dating?" she asked.

I was totally unprepared for that. I thought for a second about what had happened in the day. No point in saying no because Annabeth liked someone else.

"Sure." I said

With that she took my hand and we sat there for what seemed like forever and I was happy.

When we finally left I went back to my cabin and was surprised to find the magazine that had started this whole thing was gone. I usually kept it on the floor behind my bunk. I told myself it was no big deal and went back to sleep.

GAME WEEK

I had been dating Silena for the past week and it was great. We decided to keep it a secret and meet every night at the lake.

The schedule this week went Thalia and Katie- Exetreme Sports, Annabeth and Clarisse- Ancient Greek Day, Silena and I- Sword fighting tournament, Grover and Connor- Concert and Karoke, Tyson and Nico- Carnival, Pollux and Travis- Parade, and Beckendorf and Micheal Yew- fireworks. It was first day of game week and it was Katie and Thalia's day. They were doing extreme sports day. I had signed up and so had Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, and Nico along with a bunch of other kids.

I reported to the center of camp were the events were held.

Then Annabeth whispered something very disturbing to me. She hadn't talked to me very much this past week. It was like she was avoiding me. "I know Silena and you are dating."

"What how'd you-" I was cut off.

"Okay everyone our first sport is extreme dodgeball." Thalia announced to everyone.

As the teams were divided Silena, Nico, Thalia, and me were on one team and Tyson, Annabeth, Grover, and Beckendorf on the other.

Chrion blew the whistle and the game started. Everyone rushed for the three balls sitting on the middle line. Annabeth and Tyson got balls for their side and Thalia ran and got it for us. Tyson chucked the ball at some random kid and it hit him and made him fall down. Annabeth threw the ball at me and I just barely dodged it. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

The game had been going on for about an hour and slowly each team began to lose people. There were five other kids on my team Thalia and Nico were still in and so were Clarisse, Will Solace, Pollux from Dionysus, and me. On the other team Annabeth, Tyson, Beckendorf, Grover, Annabeth's little brother Malcolm, and Jake Mason of Hephaestus were still in.

Tyson had been dominating all day hitting people down right and left. Annabeth had no mercy and every chance she got she tried to nail me. She nailed Silena earlier but that didn't seem to be enough for her. Grover had been surprisingly good catching and dodging every ball that came his way and Beckendorf like Tyson kept throwing people out.

Thalia and Nico were throwing people out, catching the ball, and dodging perfectly the whole game. I wasn't as good as them but I was still pretty good but Clarisse was dominating for us. She and Tyson were definitely the best two there.

Malcolm, Jake, and Beckendorf had balls and threw them all at Will and Pollux. Beckendorf's ball was caught by Pollux but then Pollux was nailed in the gut by Jake and Malcolm hit Will in the shin so Beckendorf, Will, and Pollux were out. No it was 5 on 4. I picked up the three balls that they had just thrown and tossed one each to Thalia, Clarisse, and Nico. Thalia hit Jake in the shin so now it was a four- four tie. Clarisse and Nico both nailed Malcolm to make it three to four. Tyson then got a ball and quickly nailed Clarisse. Three on three. Annabeth threw a ball at me and I dodged now Grover, Nico, and I had a ball.

"There's no way you can win Seaweed Brain Annabeth shouted from the other side of the field.

Grover threw the ball at Nico but Nico deflected it with the ball in his hand and made it bounce to Tyson. Tyson chucked the ball at Nico and as he tried to deflect it Nico got hit in the face. Two to three. I threw my ball and hit Grover, picked up the two balls on the ground, and tossed one to Thalia. Together we threw at Tyson and he managed to to catch Thalias's ball but not mine. So now it was one on one, Annabeth and me.

I heard Silena yell from the crowd, "Go Percy!"

That must of really pissed off Annabeth so she picked up the nearest ball and just plain old chucked it at me. This wasn't like Annabeth, she usually formulated a plan to beat me. I dodged the ball by diving to my left then I realized this was a plan while I was on the ground she picked up the two balls and threw them in far enough that it would hit me if I didn't move and if I did they were on both sides ready to nail me. My only chance was to catch them both at the same time. I braced myself and I caught the first one easily but the second one bobbled out of my hands loosing the game for the team.

"YA!" Annabeth's team yelled as they came onto the field to congratulate her.

After the game day was over I went straight to dinner and straight back and went to sleep. I wasn't upset but I didn't get why Annabeth wouldn't talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>SO hope you liked ch 2 im in school rite now so my updates mite not come as frequently. have the first 4 chapters written thinking there will be about 6 or 7. each time i finish a new chapter ill update an old one.<strong>


	3. Greek Day

The next day I woke up to Tyson shouting "Big brother!"

"WHAT?" I screamed furiously.

"Don't scream at me!" he yelled back.

"I WOULDN'T OF SCREAMED IF YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" I yelled even louder.

"ANNABETH WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" he wailed back crying.

At that I got wide eyed and apologized to Tyson. I quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed. I ran out of the door and found Annabeth sitting at a booth.

"Tyson said you wanted to talk to me. What was it for?" I asked eagerly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of the chariot race." She said plainly.

"Oh sure I guess." I said disappointedly as I left her booth.

I went over to talk to Nico and Grover who were arguing about the concert on Saturday.

"Grover! I want to have my band play at the concert!" Nico complained.

"No metal!" Grover said as his only defense.

"Grover just let him play. The whole point of this week is to have fun." I said.

"Fine. But don't complain to me when all the satyrs boo and throw tin cans at you." Grover warned.

"Thank you." He said to both of us. Then he looked at me and said tauntingly "Why are you here shouldn't you be with Silena?"

Nico smiled and Grover burst out laughing.

"How'd you guys find out?" I asked seriously.

"Annabeth told us but don't worry she said she only told us, Thalia, and I think she might of told Beckendorf." Grover said calming down.

"Okay good." I said relieved, "Wait. How'd she find out in the first place?"

"You got me." Grover said and then Nico added, "I'm not sure."

Then we heard the loudspeaker saying it was time for Ancient Greek day. The first event were the Olympics.

The day went by pretty fast and about an hour in I was facing Tyson in the swimming final.

"You're going to lose." Tyson said playfully.

"No way man." I responded.

The whistle blew and we both jumped into the water. Tyson had the lead at first but I soon caught up. We were neck and neck until we got to the wall. We both flipped around and pushed off the wall and that's when Tyson took the lead. His extra strength put him over the top for the race even though I finished about a half a foot back at the end. So Poseidon took 1st and 2nd in the swimming unit and by the final event they were in 2nd 1 point behind Athena but Zeus was only one point behind us.

The last event was a chariot race and each cabin had to choose their two best to compete. Tyson and I were chosen because we were the only kids in the whole Poseidon cabin. Thalia and Nico had to ride in the same car because they were the only kids in both of their cabins and Annabeth and Malcolm rode for Athena.

The chariots were all lined up and ready to start the race and then the race started. Our chariot took the early lead but Annabeth and Malcolm were on our trail.

"You'll never win Wise Girl!" I shouted back at her.

She looked at me with fire in her eyes like she wanted to kill me. I decided it would be best to just shut up and ride. The race was neck and neck… and neck…. and neck! Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Zeus/Hades were tied for 1st through 4th. Clarisse and one of her brothers were in the lead while Tyson and I were almost tied exactly with Nico and Thalia and Annabeth and Malcolm were starting to lag a bit behind. The rest of the contestants were either not close or had crashed.

Annabeth and Malcolm have to have a strategy I thought to myself. Then Clarisse started throwing spears back at us. I jumped out of the way and got three of our Greek fire mini bombs. I threw one to the left, one to the right, and one dead straight. That was the exact strategy Annabeth had used against me yesterday in dodge ball and it worked to perfection yet again.

Clarisse tried to go left and dodge the mini bomb but it hit her right wheel and she spun out of control. As she spun out she hit the Hades/Zeus chariot and they collapsed as well.

We only had two laps to go until we would win. Annabeth and Malcolm were about 10 feet back when suddenly they gained serious speed quick and covered the ground between us in a matter of seconds. As she passed us she looked at me with a certain hurt look in her eye.

We had five Greek fire mini bombs left but how could you throw them at your best friend when she just looked at you like that. I let her win and Tyson seemed to be really disappointed about our loss and got really mad at me as he stomped back to our room. I decided I would try and talk to Annabeth for the first time in over a week which was a really long time for us.

After Annabeth was alone I went up to her and said, "Hey, why won't you talk to me."

"Go away!" she screamed but I didn't get why.

"Why are you so mad at?" I demanded.

"Try and figure it out Seaweed Brain! Your going out with that whore!" she yelled and that's when people started to stare.

"You mean Silena?" I asked confused, "If you didn't want me to go out with Silena then why didn't you just say so. Why do you hate Silena all of the sudden? Why do you care if I go out with her?"

I had so many questions on this then I remembered one question I really wanted to know.

"How did you know that I was going out with Silena anyway?" I asked feeling all clever.

With that she stormed off and I didn't feel as clever anymore.

I walked to Silena's cabin and found her there by herself sitting on her bed.

"Hey Percy." she said excitedly putting down what she was doing and putting her full attention on me."


	4. Fighting and break ups

"Hey um Silena do you know why Annabeth is mad at me?" I asked calmly.

"Ya, isn't it obvious?" she said confidently.

"Apparently no." I said impatiently.

"Well Annabeth likes you! She has ever since your first quest." She revealed.

The gears slowly started to turn in my head. Annabeth. Like. Me. I. Kiss. Silena. Annabeth. Mad.

"WHAAT?" I screamed "SHE DOES?"

"You're surprised? I thought you could of guessed. Wow. Your are dense.

"I gotta go find Annabeth!" I said as I rushed out of the cabin.

"Why does it matter? You're dating me Percy!" Silena screamed from the cabin. So much for keeping our relationship a secret.

I tried to find Annabeth anywhere and then the lights out signal sounded. I told myself I would talk to Annabeth as soon as possible.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning at about 8 and started looking for Annabeth again but then Silena got to me and told me we had to collect signups for the tournament. We were done by breakfast at 10 and Annabeth had signed up with Silena so I hadn't been able to talk to her.

At the end of breakfast we went to the sword fighting arena.

"All right everyone we have 64 signups which means we'll have 6 rounds. It's single elimination and there is no arguing any calls made by the officials, which will be Grover, Chiron, and myself." Silena announced.

The most important matchups to me in the first round were me vs a kid named George from from Hermes, Annabeth vs someone named Tyler from Apollo. Nico, Tyson, Beckendorf, and Thalia were also playing too.

I easily beat George, and Annabeth, as well as the rest of my friends advanced as well. The next round I faced a girl named Rose from Demeter who I beat pretty easily. Again, all my friends advanced as well. With everyone advancing the matches got more interesting. The tournament board looked like this:  
>Percy vs Harley from Hephaestus<br>Chris Rodriguez vs Ryan Hye from Hermes  
>Nico vs Connor Stoll<br>Clarisse vs Katie Gardner

Jake Mason vs Thalia  
>Beckendorf vs Will Solace<br>Tyson vs Travis Stoll  
>Annabeth vs Mike Poly from Ares<p>

The next round went fast. I destroyed Harley and Clarisse destroyed Katie. For the most part Chris and Ryan had a good match but Chris eventually one with Nico beating Connor.

In the bottom half of the tournament board Annabeth almost killed Mike Poly, Beckendorf demolished Will, and Tyson made quick work of Travis. Only Jake and Thalia really had an even match in the bottom half if the tournament, though Thalia would eventually win.

So now with only eight people left in the tournament I was close to victory. Then I thought of something. If I get to the finals against Annabeth I can't win. If I forfeit I look like a loser, if I lose on purpose people, especially Annabeth, will know and be mad at me, and if I win the tournament against her then it's like punching her in the face. I hope Annabeth gets eliminated in my head but in the back of my head I know there's no chance.

In my match against Chris we fight for about five minutes but I was distracted the whole time. I eventually won easily which I had dreaded. Annabeth also beat Tyson after a marathon which was about an hour of fighting but even after that Tyson was smiling and congratulating Annabeth who smiled as well.

Nico won against Clarisse and Thalia beat Beckendorf so my last hope was that Thalia beats Annabeth or Nico beats me while I'm trying.

Of course that didn't happen though. Nico who was exhausted after his marathon battle with Clarisse, lost easily to me. Thalia, who had to use all her strength against Beckendorf, fought hard and spirited against Annabeth but eventually lost but she was a good sport about it.

It was me and Annabeth in the finals and I had to think of something fast to get out of this. This matchup had seemed to draw some interest among all the campers who packed the stands tight. The stands had two banners that read Percy and Annabeth separating the two sides. I don't know whose idea that was but the crowd was split even. Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Katie Gradner, and Travis Stoll were some of the people on Annabeth's side while I had Connor Stoll, Tyson, Nico, Silena (Who had taken the final game off and given it to Grover and Chiron), and Beckendorf among my fans.

I walked up to the center of the arena and ended up face to face with Annabeth in the middle. Chiron and Grover asked us if we were ready and then the match started. I jabbed left but Annabeth blocked it and countered it with a return jab. It barely missed me as I jumped out of the way and shot a feint attack back at her.

She made it look easy as she dodged and swung her sword back at me which I deflected just in time. When I looked in her eyes I saw pure rage and fury. I got distracted as she managed to disarm me sending Riptide behind her.

Grover who had probably seen the look in her eyes too was about to call the match when I didn something incredibly amazing and stupid. I faked right and then left and ran straight towards her. Then I pretended to slide and as she was getting ready to stop me I jumped. I rolled onto the other side of Annabeth, recovered my sword, and got ready to battle again. Annabeth was stunned.

The crowd was franticly cheering. I went in again to face off and the battle lasted about thirty minutes until I made a mistake. When I jabbed Annabeth countered and disarmed me for good this time. She disarmed me for good. She put her sword's point to my neck and said "Nice try."

Grover and Chiron both blew their whistle and Annabeth had won the tournament. For the third time this week I had lost to Annabeth and claimed second place all three times.

After the match I finally got to talk to her. But not before I talked to Silena.

When I came up to SIlena I asked her if I could talk to her privately.

"What's the matter?" she asked half pissed at me because of this morning and half concerned.

"First I want you to know that you're an amazing girl and an even better girlfriend but I have to break up with you." I said gently.

"Why?" she demanded, "It's because of Annabeth isn't it!"

I thought about what I should say next and decided it was better not to lie. So I said, "I'm sorry but ya. It is. I really am sorry Silena I really hate doing this to you but you deserve better than me."

With that I left to go find Annabeth.


	5. Unforgettable Concert

"Annabeth!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"What?" she demanded angrily.

"I thought you might want to know I broke up with Silena." I told her confidently.

She looked unfazed but I could tell I got to her. No one stutters after hearing that if they don't care.

"Y-You did?" she asked hopefully.

"Ya and I did it for you." I said taking a leap of faith.

"What makes you think that I would care." She said still weakly but it caught me off gurad.

That hurt. I'd rather be punched in the stomach a thousand times by Clarisse and thrown in a pool of acid that slowly eats away at your skin then hear that! She didn't care! Are you serious! I had given up Silena for Annabeth and here she was telling me she didn't care! Silena said she liked me and after that I didn't ever think twice about dumping Silena for Annabeth.

"W-What?" I asked hurt.

"Percy I've got better things to worry about then your love life." Annabeth said.

With that she walked away and I was left standing there for what seemed like hours until Tyson came and brought me back to the cabin.

THE NEXT DAY

I decided that today I was going to ask Nico for a favor. I asked him if I could take his time slot but he could still perform and help me with something. He said yes when he heard my plan.

I rounded up the members I needed for my band and we rehearsed our performance for the concert today. I had Grover playing drums, Nico on secondary guitar and backup vocals, Thalia as the main guitar, Tyson at bass, and I was our lead singer.

We practiced the whole day. Annabeth had once told me her favorite music was rock and that she hated those pop songs that were all mushy. She also told me her favorite band and I had a plan.

As the concert came near I told Beckendorf the plan and he said he'd make sure it would work and that Annabeth was there.

That night at the concert Annabeth was sitting in the fifth row back in what seemed to be endless rows of stands. Then I realized what I was doing and that I would be performing in front of the whole camp. For Annabeth though I kept telling myself.

Then the concert started. First up were Connor and Travis who were performing a parody of Justin Bieber's song "Baby". It was hilarious and seemed to easy my nerves. Next was some people from the Aphrodite cabin who sang "I'm in Heaven (When you kiss me) by ATC". As the night progressed it seemed the crowd was enjoying themselves and almost every kind of music had been played. Then it was our turn.

When Annabeth saw me up on stage she tried to leave but Beckendorf forced her to stay.

Then we started. Thalia began to play a familiar song and then Annabeth's eyes widened and we were playing her favorite song. We were playing "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year.

Nico, Tyson, Grover, and Thalia all were playing now and then I started to sing.

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

As years go by  
>I race the clock with you<br>But if you died right now  
>You know that I'd die too<br>I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
>When I knew who I was (I was)<br>But still the second hand will catch us  
>Like it always does<p>

We'll make the same mistakes  
>I'll take the fall for you<br>I hope you need this now  
>Cause I know I still do<p>

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Should I bite my tongue?  
>Until blood soaks my shirt<br>We'll never fall apart  
>Tell me why this hurts so much<p>

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>But still we'll say, "remember when"  
>Just like we always do<br>Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!<p>

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes  
>Mistakes like friends do<p>

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes  
>Made the same mistakes<p>

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<p>

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
>Until the day I die!<p>

Annabeth was crying by the end of the song and ran up the stairs to the platform and kissed me.

There was some wolf whistling and cheers from the crowd and then we broke apart. I had gotten what I wanted all along. Annabeth.

After the concert the karoke came. Everyone sang and it was awesome but when it came to be me and Annabeth's turn we had even more.

When the beat started I knew the song immediately. It was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Then I started to sing along with Annabeth

The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<p>

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<p>

I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<p>

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<p>

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<p>

The rest of the night was perfect. Silena who apparently ran out on the concert after my song had been chased down by Beckendorf. When they came back they were holding hands. Apparently my breakup with her hadn't hurt that bad. I was finally with Annabeth and I was happy.


	6. The next day

The next day I woke up and then I thought of something. That stupid magazine that started this all was missing. And I still didn't know how Annabeth found out about Silena. I decided that today I would ask her. Today was Nico and Tyson's carnival. I looked over to ask Tyson about it but then I saw on the clock it was 11:00 and the carnival was about to start.

I rushed out to find Annabeth and I found her talking to Malcolm.

I walked up feeling all awesome and said, "Hey."

Malcolm saw me first and burst out laughing. Annabeth turned around and started laughing too. While I was trying to figure out what was so funny Malcolm took out his camera and took a picture.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Go look in a mirror." Annabeth said finally containing her laughter but then she looked back up at me and started up again.

I went back into my room and looked at my reflection. I had serious bed head I was still in my boxers with the word PONY scribbled in marker all over me. It was in big letters on my forehead and on my arms and legs.

"TYSON!" I yelled outraged.

I put on a sweatshirt, jeans, and beanie which hid most of it but it was like 90 degrees outside. I ran out of the cabin furious trying to find Tyson. I found him talking to the Pegasuses.

I shouted "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Then I realized I was like a foot shorter and much weaker than him so I couldn't do very much except yell.

"Hehehe. Ponies are fun. Needed picture for the carnival collage. We take bunch of pictures and hang them up on wall." Tyson responded.

"YOU'RE GONNA PUT A PICTURE OF ME LIKE THAT ON A WALL FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!" I said outraged.

"Yes." He said.

Calming down now I realized it was pretty funny and didn't really mind that much. I just got angry because Tyson embarrassed me…. Tyson embarrassed me. That's sad.

I would have to get him back later. Oh well.

"Good prank man. You need help getting ready." I offered.

"No I'm all done. Let's go to lunch." He said simply.

After lunch the carnival started. I caught up with Annabeth and by this time I had rubbed off all the PONY marks.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel." She said excited.

Perfect I thought. This would be my time to ask her my questions. We walked through the crowd and got in line for the Ferris wheel. By the time we got to the front it had been maybe 30 minutes.

As we got in the Ferris wheel I decided it was better now than never.

"Annabeth I have something to ask you and I want the honest truth." I said seriously.

"Okay." She said simply

"How'd you know about me and Silena in the first place? And what happened to the magazine you left in my cabin that started this whole thing?" I asked.

She looked nervous and then she said, "For the second question, I kinda snuck into your cabin and stole it when you left that night to go to the beach with my Yankees hat. And for the first, when I had my invisibility hat on I snuck into your cabin and came out and saw you sitting next to Silena. I decided to get I closer look and overheard your conversation. I saw everything and ran back to my cabin."

"Oh." I said feeling guilty now.

"Let's let it all go though." She said.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Annabeth now here's your prize."

With that I leaned over and kissed her. This wasn't like the kiss on stage in front of a bunch of people. This was our true first kiss as a couple.

After the Ferris wheel we went to the Haunted house walk. Nico was standing at the gate and everyone was running out completely scared.

"You know your idea of scary and most people's are totally different." I told him terrified of the house.

"I know. I love it. I took it easy though." He said opening the door for us to enter.

I still wasn't sure if Nico's definition of "easy" was accurate. As we entered the creepy house we walked through the first few turns I was actually scared. As you entered you came to a house of mirrors with chainsaw sounds in the distance and things popping out at you at all times. Trust me it's worse than it sounds. The only good part was that Annabeth was clinging onto me at all times. As we finally got out we decided to play it safe and go to something less… terrifying.

"Let's go play one of the games." I said pointing to the knock over a milk bottle with a baseball game.

"Okay! Let's go!" she ran over and when I got there she had just knocked over the bottles on the first try.

The person in the booth gave her a giant stuffed gorilla.

"My turn now!" I said confidently.

"First try is on the house." The person working the game said.

I took my balls and started to throw. I threw the baseball about 70 mph which was pretty good but I missed. I decided to slow it down and threw it around 50 but still missed. Then I went fast again and missed yet again.

"Three more balls!" I shouted getting frustrated giving the vendor his money.

I missed all three times again. After about 3 more times of this I gave up.

"Um, Percy you know that the game was pretty easy. I won on the first time, it all has to do with math. If you throw the ball in a curve instead of a line your chances of winning go up 20%." She explained.

"You couldn't of explained that after the first time." I mumbled.

We went on to go to the next thing which happened to be a laser maze. You went into a dark room where red lasers were all across the room. You had to get to the other side of the maze and press a button. Each laser you hit increased you time by 5 seconds and an average time was about 40 seconds. I had never done it before and it looked fun.

Annabeth went first and she made it across the room and medium difficulty in 28 seconds which was good for the best time of the day.

I went next and when I went in I tried to jump one of the lasers but when I did I tripped on my landing and hit about 10 lasers including the ones behind me. Then when I got up and finally finished I forgot to hit the button. When I came out they told me to stop the time so I ran across the room hitting all the rest of the lasers too. My final time with the added time because of the lasers was 240 seconds which was the worst by 190 seconds all day.

After that embarrassment we decided to go to bed and I walked Annabeth home.

"Today was fun." I said

"Ya but you know what would make it better?" she asked.

"Um sleep?" I guessed. Then she kissed me and I said feeling stupid, "Oh ya that."

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She said as she walked into her cabin.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." I said still dumbfounded.

I stood there for about 10 more minutes until Malcolm came and kicked me in the shin.

Then he said, "Am I gonna have to do this a lot know after you see my sister."

"Probably." I said simply.


	7. The perfect kiss

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The next day my shin hurt. I woke up and the day flew by fast. I spent a lot of time with Grover, Nico, and Thalia because Annabeth was in the parade. Tyson was also part of the parade and speaking of Tyson, I hired some free "special" help from the Stolls to get Tyson back for yesterday. I told them it couldn't hurt Tyson in any way but it had to humiliate him in front of our friends, not the whole camp./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was kinda cool just chillin' out with someone besides Annabeth. I liked Annabeth and would of still liked to hang out but I needed to talk to my other friends without her sometimes.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey guys." I said walking up to where they were sitting. They were hanging out under a shady tree near the lake. Nico and Thalia were playing their guitar and Grover was humming softly with his eyes closed to the beat.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"All of them without looking up said hi. I sat down right next to Grover and then I realized that Nico and Thalia were playing the same song just at different points. emThrough the Fire and Flamesem by Dragon Force./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We hung out around there for about 15 minutes before anyone said anything.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then Grover said, "What should we do. I'm getting bored."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thalia put down her guitar threw a Sprite can at Grover and started to play again.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thanks a lot." I heard Grover say under his breath.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Grover let's go I'm sure that they kind of want us to go." I told Grover as we got up and left.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We decided to spy on people and see what they did in private. Only Grover and I would do this together cause with our friendship if we do something weird it doesn't seem weird to us.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"First we spied on Thalia and Nico. They really didn't do much so we said we'd check on them later. Then we went to see Annabeth and Tyson, Tyson was apparently the guy who holds all the balloons and Annabeth was directing the parade, Connor and Travis Stoll were concocting a plan for me to prank Tyson, Clarisse was throwing spears at her fellow cabin mates, Beckendorf and Jake Mason were trying to work with Micheal Yew and Will Solace on the firework show tomorrow, Malcolm and the Athena cabin were having some sort of debate about math, and Silena was at the horse stables and appeared to have gotten over our break up.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When we went back to see Nico and Thalia we found them sparring with swords.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The rest of the day I went by fast. Today felt just like a lazy day which made me end the day great.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"THE NEXT DAYspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The next day Chiron asked me to hang out with a group of the new kids for awhile. I obliged and soon met Sam, Ryan, and Kim.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kim was a Hermes kid, Sam was an Aphrodite kid, and Ryan was in Dionysus.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I showed them around camp, introduced them to the campers and my friends, told them the rules, and explained to them what goes on in the life of a demigod. That took about an hour so now it was 11:30.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I brought them over to meet my friends and by 1 we were all friends already anyway. Then we went to lunch.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At lunch Chiron announced fireworks would start at 6 and end at 9 to 10. We also needed to bring all the food we were going to eat and I was super excited.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The day passed by quickly and by 6 I was ready. I brought three bags of Doritos, two liters of soda, and a variety of snack items. Annabeth brought three blankets, one for two people. As we set up a chip bag was given to each blanket and soda was in the middle of all of them. We watched the fireworks over the lake and they were awesome.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked facing towards me.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ya?" I said still looking at the fireworks.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How've you liked the week." She asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's been the best it can possibly be now that I'm with you." I said looking at her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Me too." She said as she kissed me and right then a firework flew up into the air and exploded in front of us. This was a week to remember.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWell that was fun. Hope you enjoyed.strong/p 


End file.
